


skin and bone

by lmeden



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor blinks. "But, brother... I am already yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	skin and bone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the kinkmeme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=2583761#t2583761).

"Oh, Thor," Loki muses, once Thor has removed the gag and lifted a cup to his own lips. He lowers it, wine untasted, to eye his brother warily. "All you had to do was ask."

"What do you mean, brother?"

Loki's eyebrows draw together at the word and he pushes up from his seat. His eyes dance green and gold, reflecting the bright walls of Thor's room in Asgard, becoming one with the finery around him. His lips turn up into a thin smile. "I mean that if you wanted me silent so terribly, all you had to do was ask."

His tone is light, lilting, making everything seem so simple. Thor knows better. 

"And what of the last time I asked you to be silent? Was not describing the firmness of Sif's breasts in the hall not enough of a deterrent for you? You did not heed me then, and paid Sif's price for it." He choses deliberately to ignore all the times that Loki has not listened to him, believed him, loved him, since. 

Loki's smile has vanished, and he stands very close to Thor. He reaches up and lays his hands on Thor's breastplate. His chin tilts upward. "You _gagged_ me," he sighs. "Recompense, I suppose, for throwing you for that... Midgardian craft. Not undeserved, but still. I disapprove."

Thor's eyebrow raise and he leans to the side to set down the cup. "You disapprove? I do not believe you have any right to disapprove of such measures, as I think you will find that they were wholly merited after everything that _you_ have done."

"I will make you a promise, then," Loki says. "For the future."

"I will listen," Thor says, reflecting that most of the terrible decision he's made in his life were born from the mistake of listening to his brother. 

Loki leans close, and his fingers curl against Thor's breastplate. His nails grow sharp, sink into the metal and hold Thor close as Loki whispers in his ear. His breath is cold. "I will listen to your words, _brother_. I will obey your every command, accede your every wish. I will make you proud and happy, and you shall rule Asgard with me." Thor tries to jerk away, but Loki has always been the more beguiling, the sharper of the two of them, and he clings tight. 

"I will not challenge your reign," Loki continues, "all for but one price." His slim frame presses against Thor. "I must have you."

Thor draws away just far enough to blink, take in a breath that does not reek of crisp winter air and smoking fires, of Loki. "What?" He does not understand. 

"You are my price, Thor. You will be mine. I shall obey you outside of these rooms, but when we are alone, you shall be mine. I will keep you behind my heart, safe from all who would take you, and together we shall rule."

Thor blinks. "But, brother... I am already yours." Thor can think of nothing he would not give up for his brother. He would do much to return both of them to how they had been, able to laugh together, when the thought of gags would not so much have crossed his mind. Since Loki fell, he has lived in Thor's thoughts. 

Thor knows he already belongs to Loki, to his brother. He does not understand this price that Loki names. 

"You may think so, but you are not," Loki murmurs, and his gaze drifts downward from Thor's eyes. "Not yet mine."

He leans forward then, lips just above Thor's, and his chill breath sends a shiver through Thor. He closes the gap and kisses his brother. It is sharp and fast, and the tang of blood crosses Thor's lips. He feels his eyes go wide and he gasps. Loki takes the opportunity (as he has always done, always will), to lick into Thor's mouth, sweeping the taste of blood away and replacing it with something richer, saltier. Loki's fingernails drive through his breastplate and prick Thor's skin. He flinches, and Loki pushes him back. 

Thor understands what it means to belong to Loki. Loki wants all of him, from tip to toe, skin to bone. Thor smiles into the kiss and pulls his brother close, tight against his armor. Loki kisses more eagerly, his eyes closed and brow furrowed. Thor lifts his feet from the floor and Loki curls close, around him in every way, and they stumble back towards Thor's bed. 

Loki has never understood, Thor reflects at Loki bears him down. He has always belonged to Loki, always loved his little brother and been made breathless by him. Loki has always been the better, the master of them. Always.


End file.
